I Got You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Olivia doesn't like the dentist. Elliot decides to help her with that. EO/Bensler One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I sitting at my desk, trying to focus on the case at hand. My finger moves against my jaw, massaging it in a way to attempt to help the ache subside. It seemed to work enough that I was able to concentrate on something besides my throbbing tooth.

"Liv?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Elliott staring at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell Elliott.

"You sure?"

"I will be when we find this rapist." I say as I turn my attention from Elliott to the case file. I take my hand away from my jaw.

We talk to our victim again and then we figure out the rapist's pattern and whom we thought it might. He then sent Elliott to stake him out. The car was parked at a corner and I was keeping an eye out for him.

"No sight of him yet." I tell Elliott.

"So when's the last time you went to the dentist?" Elliott then suddenly says. I feel a slight pit in my stomach. I take a breath before turning to Elliott.

"And what does that have to do with Joseph Merlin?" I ask. That wasn't really important, nor did it have anything to do with this case.

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Well, that's none of your business." I say. I then take another look around and then I see him. I watch as he then buys something from a dealer on the corner.

"Let's go get him." Elliott says and we both run after him.

"Police! Stop!" I yell and then he starts to run the other way; same thing with the guy selling him drugs. I ran after time. I felt a sting as the cold air hit my back molar. Elliott then passed me and took Joseph down. We arrested him and took him back to the precinct for questioning. We got out victim to ID him and then we managed to get him to confess.

That went quicker than I expected.

While Elliott was talking to Captain, I took a painkiller.

"Liv, we have another case." Elliott said quickly as he grabbed his coat. That fast? I didn't hear any calls.

"Really?"

"It's a _personal_ one." Elliott said and I nodded, before grabbing my coat and getting into the car with him. I was worried that it might be one of his daughters. In a way, I hope it's not because I would hate for Elliott to really have to go through that, not to mention the victim themselves.

He parks on the corner of 17th Street.

"Elliott, what are we doing here?" I ask, looking around. This certainly wasn't any hospital, which is where I would assume we could go if there was a rape victim.

"You are seeing a dentist."

I look up and see Elliott pointing at the dentist's office across the street. I lean on the dashboard of the car and cross my arms. I should have known the bastard was pulling something.

"Is the dentist dead? Has he or she been raped?"

Elliott shook his head. Now I would much rather be talking to a victim. Elliott was taking upon himself to take me to places I did not want to go.

"El, we have a job to do." I state.

"Our case is closed."

"There will be another one." I point out. There will always be another case.

"Yeah well Fin and Munch can handle what comes in."

"Where does the Captain think we are?" I ask. Did the Captain know that Elliott planned on lying to me and bringing me here when we should be back there at the precinct working?

"He thinks I was taking you to see a dentist because of that toothache of yours." Elliot says and I feel that pit in my stomach again. This wasn't looking good for me.

"See El? There's the problem. I don't have a toothache." I lied. But it was a necessary lie.

"I'm not blind, Liv. I saw you take those painkillers, I saw the whole massaging your jaw thing earlier, and you haven't eaten."

"Maybe I wasn't hungry." I point out.

"Is that why you kept eyeing my burger?" Elliott questioned. Well, he had me there. I couldn't exactly chew that well in this current situation.

"I'm fine, Elliott. Now can we get back to the precinct?"

"Not going to happen Liv." Elliott says and then dangles the keys in front of my eyes.

"I'll walk." I say, closing the door of the car.

"Do you even know how to get back from here? Or how long that will take you?"

"I'll take a cab."

"How will you pay for it?"

 _Shit._ I left my wallet back at the precinct. Of course, I'm sure Elliott would have made sure of that so his plan could work. However, I could wait him out. I didn't have to go in there. I certainly didn't. I could just wait it out until it gets late.

I sit on the hood of the car with my arms crossed.

"I can wait all day Liv."

"Maybe you can, but I don't think they will." I say motioning over to the building. I mean, I doubt they'll be willing to wait out here until I give up. That won't be happening any time soon.

Elliott scratches his head.

"Might as well give up now." I say.

"Why won't you just go in? You sit down, open your mouth, and then in a couple hours you can actually eat something instead of staring at my food in envy." Elliott says and I laugh a bit. It wasn't exactly that simple, but I wouldn't expect him to understand.

"I have my reasons."

"You scared?"

"Let's say I have a _dislike_." I say and Elliott chuckles.

"Yeah, so do I, but I still go once a year. I don't think I can say the same for you, Olivia." Elliott replies.

"I'm not going in. You can't force me."

"We'll see about that." Elliott says and the smirk faded. What did he mean? "Liv, we can just walk in calmly or I can throw you over my shoulders and carry you in that way."

I glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Do you want to take your chances?"

 _What do I do?_

It seemed by how Elliott was looking at me that he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

 _I guess have no_ choice.

I slid off the car and followed Elliott inside. There were a lot of people in the waiting room, so I guess it's a good thing I just came in calmly. If Elliott had been serious, that would have been humiliating. I sat down but only for a minute while Elliott was talking to the woman at the front desk. The thought of being here and the smell of the place was making me nauseous so I quickly headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Elliott's POV

She had only been out of my sight for a second and then when I turned around, she was gone. _Oh, just great_.

"Liv?"

"She rushed off to the bathroom. Poor thing." An older woman, sitting down tells me. I decided to give her a few minutes. I mean, it's not like I could really go inside there, now could I?

I waited for maybe about ten minutes and Liv still hadn't come out. I know women generally take a longer time in the bathroom, but this is ridiculous.

I go back there and knock on the door.

"Liv? I know you're in there."

No answer. I knocked again.

"Liv, are you alright?"

No answer, but I swore I could hear the sound of vomiting.

"Liv, I'm coming in." I say as I open the door and the bathroom seems empty except for one stall being occupied. I knew that had to be Liv. I then locked the door so no one else could come in before I could make sure Liv was okay. I knocked on the stall door and could hear the sound of puking. Was that Liv? I guess that's what the women meant. Was Liv really that scared that she got sick?

I hear the toilet flush and Liv comes out. She walks right past me as if I'm not even there. She sniffles and cleans up herself at the sink.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Liv says before clearing her throat.

"Liv, is it really that bad?"

"Not like you would understand." She says as she washes her hands.

"You could talk to me." Liv shakes her head. She dries her hands with a towel and then goes to move for the door. I stop her from going out the door and then I pull her back closer to me. I looked her in the eyes and though she was trying to hide it, I knew she was scared. I could even feel her heart racing.

"It'll be okay, Liv." I tell her as I wrapped Liv into a hug. I was relieved when she didn't pull away. She just seemed to relax into me. "Shhh, it'll be okay."

"Will you stay with me?" She eventually speaks up.

"I can do that."

If that's what she needed, I'd be happy to sit next to her and hold her hand. But only if she wanted me to.

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Sorry." I moved away from Elliott and looked back in the mirror. I looked a mess. This was humiliating. I didn't want Elliott—or anyone—to see me like this. It's not like he would understand. I could tell by the way he was looking at me outside. He thought I was being ridiculous and irrational. I knew in a way, I was after everything we've seen. But I couldn't just turn this off.

Once I cleaned myself enough, I sat back down in the waiting room, but only for a minute, as then I was called back. Elliott squeezed my arm, so I went back and sat down in the chair.

Very quickly, Elliott and I were left alone in the room. I was sitting in the chair and trying to calm down. I take deep breaths but let them out slowly. I didn't look at Elliott. I can't believe I asked him to stay with me. It wasn't exactly making me feel better. All I felt was humiliated that my partner has to see me when I'm weak.

"So do you want to tell me why you ha— _dislike_ dentists?" Elliott eventually asks. I glance at him and then shrug. I didn't really like to talk about it.

"Not really." I say. "You don't have to stay."

"I thought you wanted me to."

"It was stupid. Sorry."

"I'm fine with it, Liv." Elliott tells me and then he puts his hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit. "You'll be okay."

I don't reply.

I turn to look at my partner when I feel him take my hand.

"I'm here for you. I'm not judging you. You're my partner and my friend. I'm here if you need me." Elliott says looking me in the eyes. I let a small smile form.

The dentist came in moments later. I kept a grip on Elliott's hand as I laid back. I continued to breathe. For some reason, staying calm while holding his hand made this easier. I guess in some way, Elliott being here with me, it made me feel _safer_.

"Open up your mouth, Olivia."

I squeezed Elliott's hand and opened my mouth.

I shut my eyes after all, trying to block everything out. Elliott talked me throughout the entire thing, which made it a bit more bearable. Afterwards, he drove me back to my apartment.

"Now don't you feel better?" Elliott asks as he pulls up in front of my apartment building. I grinned a bit and shook my head.

"I'll let you know when I have feeling in the other half of my face." I replied.

"You can thank me tomorrow."

"Thank you." I say. I think it would be more appropriate to do that now.

"Anytime Liv. I'll be happy to drag you there anytime."

"I don't mean for the kidnapping." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Kidnapping?"

"You lied to me. And wouldn't let me leave." I pointed out.

"You could have walked." Elliott laughs and I roll my eyes. "So what are you thanking me for?"

"For not judging me." I tell him. "And for staying with me."

Elliott put his hand on top of mine which was resting on the dashboard. I looked over to him and we smiled at each other.

"Get some rest Liv. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Elliott."

* * *

 **A/N: I have only seen a few episodes with Stabler, so I am starting to like the idea of him and Olivia together, but I'm a big Olivia/ Barba shipper. I originally was going to do a Barson, but then I got the idea of doing it as a Elliott/Olivia pairing and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Anyways, I hope you liked this. Let me know your thoughts. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
